Finally Falling
by Mable2210
Summary: A story capturing the relationship of Tori and Beck. enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

LEADING EVENTS

Tori's POV

Being the new girl at a new school is always hard. It was my first day at Hollywood arts today and all I could think about is what if i'm not good enough as Trina drove us towards the boarding school for talented performers or gifted in the arts. I can hardly believe how I came to be in this position in the first place. I couldn't help but keep going over it again and again in my head.

*flash back*

A guy from school and I had been working on our science project about various moulds when my big sister Trina stormed in.

'I am so upset!' she yelled as she came storming across our living room towards me. "You won't believe who I got partnered with for the big showcase!" she finished with a little more drama then the situation really called for in my opinion.

'Who?' I asked both equally curious to know what got her so ticked off and also for this conversation to be finished so I could finally get the project I'd been working on finished.

"Andrew Harris...a tenth grader!" in all honestly, seeing as I don't go to her school I didn't have the slightest idea who that was, but seriously, having already heard my sister sing on numerous occasions I think I probably feel slightly worse for him. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister and I truly believe she can do anything she puts her mind too, except singing. She likes to think she is an amazing singing but it sounds to me more like someone is drowning a poor innocent kitty.

At this rate there was no way in hell I was going to get my science project finished this arvo and go spend some time at the beach like I really wanted to. Of course it sure didn't help that Trina was currently pulling my science partner towards the door. "Hey! We've got a science project due tomorrow. We got to hand in our mould". I informed her as she slammed the door in the poor boys face.

"I don't care, Andrew is coming over to rehearse for the showcase, and I really need your help to decide what we're going to do! I definitely want to sing!" she whined as I started packing up the project she'd so rudely put a stop to. Just as I was about to tell Trina its her showcase she should figure it out on her own, the doorbell rang, successfully cutting off any chance I had of escape. "That's him" she declared as she turned to face me before going to open the door. "Stay" she commanded in such a tone that I knew she would make my life a living hell if I disobeyed and sprinted for my bedroom like I so wanted to.

As she opened to the door I could see that "Andrew" was about 16, dark skin, dark hair styled into dreadlocks and was probably about the same height as I was.

"Tori this is Andrew, Andrew this is my little sister Tori" she said with a sigh that clearly showed how unhappy she was with the pairing. However looking at the boy who'd just walked into the room I could tell she wasn't the only one.

"Actually its Andre" he corrected her but still smiled at me and shook my hand all the same.

"Hey" I said returning the smile and the handshake as I watched him look around until his eyes finally fell on the piano in the corner of the room.

"Wow cool piano!" he said as he sat down and started to play. I could hardly believe what I was hearing. The way Trina talked about him I expected some half assed singer perhaps like Trina herself. But not this talented musician. He was amazing. The way his fingers simply flew over the ivory and each note blended perfectly into the next. It was like nothing I had ever heard before.

"Wow!" I said unable to suppress the grin on my face. "You're amazing"

After that the rest of the day pretty much was the same. As it turns out André is not only an extremely talented pianist, he is also a very gifted song writer and had written the song Trina was going to sing in the showcase the following night. That night truly was one of the longest nights of my life, as Trina rehearsed her song over and over and over again as I was forced to sit there help and listen to that dreadful noise coming out of her throat. Truly it was excruciating.

The next day however was just as bad, except without the added bonus on Andre's company who actually turned out to be a genuinely nice funny guy. However, that night just before Trina's big debute' at the showcase everything changed. As it turns out the herbal tea remedy she had been making every day, five times a day that she had been drinking for the past 2 days, she was highly allergic to. And since she had been drinking it for a while she had a horrible reaction just before she was up. Trina's tongue had swollen so big, that it wouldn't even fit into her mouth anymore. It really was kind of disgusting and mildly funny all at the same time. Poor André' at least with Trina and her horrible singing he at least had an act, now he had nothing.

Needless to say the events that followed that moment no way in hell could I ever have predicted. To sum it all up, basically I was attacked by the entire stage crew and forced into performing in Trina's place. I was unbelievably nervous. Standing there behind the curtain before the start of the song, I swear I was probably vibrating from the nerves. But once the music started everything seemed to just slip away and there was nothing but me and that song. It was amazing the way it made me feel to sing like that. As if no one could hear me.

Here I am, once again  
feeling lost but now and then  
I breathe it in to let it go

And you don't know  
where you are now  
with what it will come to  
if only somebody could hear

When you figure out how  
you're lost in the moment you  
disappear

_You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action_  
_your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction_  
_not a fantasy_  
_just remember me_  
_when it turns out right_  
_'cuz you know that if you live in your imagination_  
_tomorrow you'll be every body's fascination_  
_in my victory_  
_just remember me_  
_when I make it SHINE!_

_Reaching high_  
_feeling low_  
_I'm holding on but letting go_

I like to shine  
I'll shine for you

And it's time to show the world how  
it's a little bit closer  
as long as I'm ready to go

All we have is right now  
as long as you feel it inside you know...

You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action  
your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction  
not a fantasy  
just remember me  
when it turns out right  
'cuz you know that if you live in your imagination  
tomorrow you'll be every body's fascination  
in my victory  
just remember me  
when I make it SHINE!

_Everyone can tell you how it's all been said and done _(Ooo whoa)  
_That harder times will change your mind and make you wanna run_  
_But you want it_  
_And you need it_  
_Like you need to breath the air_  
_If they doubt you_  
_Just believe it_  
_That's enough to get you there_

_You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action_  
_your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction _(Ooo whoa)  
_not a fantasy_  
_just remember me_  
when it turns out right (Turns Out right)  
'cuz you know that if you live in your imagination  
tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination _(Oooh) _  
in my victory (Oooh)  
just remember me  
when I make it SHINE!

Somehow between singing that song as a stand in for Trina, absolutely everyone in the hall that night decided that Hollywood arts was the place for me. And so here I am. Getting out of the car and staring up at the absolutely intimidating building standing before me, questioning hundreds of people's judgement.

Walking into the huge school, carrying Trina's heaving books I managed to stumble five times and actually fall on my but once.

"Trina! Carry your own stupid books, oh and thanks for waiting, it's not like I just fell over or anything!" I grumped at my sister who I knew was just being her usual self and I really shouldn't expect anything else.

"No need silly" she smiled at me as if doing so was her charitable deed for the day. "My locker is right here, once you've put them in for me you won't have to carry them anymore now then will you" she said as she opened the door of her locker and stood there expectantly.

I couldn't take it. I just opened my arms, dropped her books, turned on my heal and walked off. I didn't even know where I was going and it wasn't until I felt my foot slip on something that I was even consciously aware of the presence of others. I closed my eyes as I felt myself begin to fall and I waited for the impact of the hard ground hitting my face as I fell. But it never happened. Instead I felt strong hands grab me around the waist and hold on tight. It was then that I opened my eyes, and it was as if I was opening them for the first time and seeing true beauty.


	2. Chapter 2

FIRST DAY & FIRST IMPRESSIONS

Looking down at me was the most beautiful pair of deep chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen fringed by the longest thickest, darkest eyelashes I could ever imagine. Around his eyes fell a mess of longish, shoulder length dark hair, that would have looked slightly ridiculous on any other guy, but on him, it was perfect. And to finish off the face of pure perfection, his smile. Where to begin. Straight white teeth, full dark pink lips I longed to reach out and touch to find out if they really were as soft as they looked. The boy holding me in his arms in the kind of dipped position he had caught me in was a true thing of beauty. All of this could only have one possible explanation. I really had fallen and id hit my head, given myself a concussion and possibly was even unconscious at the time making this all a very vivid dream sequence.

"Are you ok?" he asked me, still smiling at me in a kind of crooked grin that was absolutely adorable. Wow my imagination really must be good.  
"Can you hear me? Are you alright?" he asked again, starting to look a little tense now as I just hung there in his arms staring at him like an idiot. Oh dear god! I don't think this is a dream! I realised at last, feeling the hot redness spread over my face.

"Oh, um yeh thanks" I mumbled as I detached myself from him and straightened up, keeping my eyes trained on his feet. It wasn't until I saw him bend down in front of me that I realised I had dropped my bad and my books had spilled everywhere. Oh shit! Now I was going to be late and I still had to find my way to the office so I could meet whoever it was that was going to show me around the school. And find out what dorm I was moving into

I knelt down next to my new found clone of Adonis himself and started picking up my books just as he bent over to retrieve his book from where he had dropped them in order to catch me and officially become my knight in shining armour.

"You must be the new girl who rocked out at the showcase the other day right?" he asked me with an expression on his face that I could only describe as both mild curiosity and somewhat impressed.

"Err, yeh, Tori, well Victoria really but Tori's good. My friends call me Tori so you can call me Tori..." I babbled on seemingly unable to stop myself. God! What was wrong with me I'm scaring away the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen before in my entire life! Get a grip Tori! I thought to myself desperately trying to hide the blush that was spreading across my cheeks. " Tori, Victoria, anything's fine really" I managed to get out in a half assed attempt to salvage the strained moment and repair in into the state of pure bliss and intoxication that it was when I had merely been staring at this perfect person instead of opening my big mouth. Way to go Tori!

I probably would have gone on rambling forever if I hadn't heard is soft yet distinct chuckling coming from deep inside his chest.

"Well Tori, I'm Beck, just Beck" he said giving me that same lopsided grin that I had admired just moments ago. As he got to his feet and held out a hand to help me up.

"thanks" I murmured almost to soft for him to hear me, though I knew he had by the way his smile widened ever so slightly god this boy was going to give me a heart attack if he kept this up.

"Excuse you, but what the hell do you think you're doing with MY boyfriend?" came a rather petulant voice from behind me. "Get your hands off him!"

I stood there staring at the source of the voice for a few minutes before I was able to look down and realised I was still holding becks hand from when he had helped me to my feet.

"I don't think you heard me girl, I said get your hands off him before I remove your entire arm to do so!" ok now she was just plain being rude, and yet still frightening at the same time. It really was an odd effect but I guess it worked seeing as I dropped his hand instantly the moment I looked back up and met her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean...I didn't know, it wasn't meant to...I'm sorry he was just" I let out without taking a single breath. Trying to make sense of what was going on in my mind right at that moment that I realised that my Adonis belonged to someone else.

"Jade babe, she fell over and I was just helping her up. Relax" he said moving away from my side and sliding his fingers through hers instead of mine and holding her hand.

Much to my relief, seeing as I could see the anger still boiling away under her skin as she struggled to stake a claim onto the boy by her side, a figure I was more than happy to see appeared at my side and scrutinized the scene with eyes that had clearly seen this happen on more than one occasion.

"Hey Tori" André said smiling at me and edging slightly in front of me and blocking the majority of jades view of me just in case she decided to start swinging. "Hey beck, hey soulless life sucker" he said over his shoulder as he grabbed my elbow and started steering me away from the couple behind us now.

"what the hell was that all about?" André' asked curiously glancing back over his shoulder at what I could on expect to be the still livid jade. "Oh and I'm here to show you around the school, I'll give you a quick tour and then head over to the auditorium for assembly and then to admin to find out your designated room mate. There were so many applicants this year that there weren't an even number of boys and girls so a lot of the dorm rooms are co ed for the first time in like ever" André' finished with a clearly satisfied and distracted grin on his face at the concept of possibly sharing a room with a girl for the next whole year.

Deciding it was for the best that I steered clear of the subject of my Adonis named beck and of his "soulless life sucker" girlfriend as Andre' had so charmingly called him before. Actually it rather seemed like it suited her well so I couldn't help but grin at the mental image that had just come to mind.

"hey André' I'm really glad to see you again, I don't think I could have handled this place if it weren't for at least one friendly face. I still can't believe I'm even here ay." I rambled comfortably as André' and I strolled through the enormous campus looking into what he referred to as only the "important rooms". Obviously this did not include the ballet' studio or the science/ maths lab.

However, although we never breached the subject of beck again as we turned and walked into the direction of the auditorium to find out our room assignments I couldn't help but think of that perfect face and warm strong arms of the boy who had caught me not that long ago.

Standing in our line of the room assignments I couldn't help but feel a slight panic at eh possibility of being paired with someone I had never met before in my life. Andre' clearly had the advantage over me in this aspect. At least he'd shown me the dorms so no matter who I got at least I know where I was going once I got my room.

After what felt like standing in a very slow moving line for at least an hour. Andre and I reached the head of the line and began the strained and nervous act of searching for our names on the list then going across to find our roommate and our room number. Turns out that André' had been paired with someone named Robbie, I wasn't sure who that was but he was mumbling something about 'crazy' and 'puppet'. I also vaguely noticed a small red haired girl who I later found out was name Cat had been paired with the beast herself, jade. It was at that time that I managed to locate my name and traced my finger across the line to find out my partner and my room.

Victoria Vega_ Beckett Oliver _Anderson Hall room 8.

I had no idea who that person was, but at least it wasn't jade or almost as bad...Trina.

2


	3. Chapter 3

ROOM MATES

The dorm block I was set to live in for the next year at least was called ANDERSON HALL. It was a beautiful old building and it had about 4 levels to it. My new roommate Beckett and I would be staying on the top floor.

Anderson Hall was the oldest building on the campus so true to Andre's word, who was also in the same building as me, but was a floor below, said that all the rooms were set out a bit differently to those of the rest of the school and was the only co-ed building left.

The whole first floor of the building was what one might call the common room. There were TV's and couches and tables. Pretty much the works. I couldn't help but look on in awe. This was nothing like my old school.

'Hey Tori, meet me down stairs at 6 ok, I'll take you over for dinner' André said as we reached his floor. After one last look at him, the doors of the elevator closed and I was once again on my way up and nearing my room and possibly the person id be living with.

When the doors opened on my level I looked out to see that this floor was considerably less crowded then all the the others we had stopped on in the elevator to let people out. And I soon realised why this was. I walked down all the way to the end of the hall. Passing several doors but none seemed to be dorm rooms. Just storage rooms, A bathroom, roof access and the odd cleaning cupboard. My room was the only one on the whole floor.

I carried the one bag I had with me that is until the moving van and all my stuff got here in about half an hour, down the hall to my room and flung open the door. Much to my relief no one else was there so this meant I had first pick of beds.

Entering the dorm I expected it to be the traditional room with 2 beds, small kitchen area and maybe a couch. But this was so much more. The door opened up into what seemed to be a kitchen and lounge room area. There was a small yet fully equipped kitchen running down the left of the room and a TV, couches and table all set up modestly on the other side of the room. There were several doors leading off of this area. One I found out was a small laundry, so thankfully we didn't have to drag our laundry all the way down to the basement to the laundry room down there. There was even one of those little portable close line things in the corner. The next room I tried led into a bedroom. In the corner of the room there was a desk fully stocked with all of one's schools needs. There was an in built cupboard that ran the entire length of the wall. One of those window seats that looked out over the entire campus. And stuck right in the middle of the far wall was a beautiful four poster canopy double bed. Man this school went all out.

The other two doors that led off of the living area were another room identical to the one I had chosen and a small bathroom.

I had just finished packing away the small bag id brought with me, thinking the whole time about the beautiful boy I'd met earlier whose name I sadly hadn't remembered when the door to what was essentially the small apartment opened and I heard someone enter. And out of both pure curiosity and good manners I got up off my bed and made my way out the the living room to meet the person id be living with for the duration of the year.

I walked out of my room and down the hall, but when I went to go through the hall into the living area I ran smack bang into someone and was thrown backwards onto the floor with whoever I ran into falling right on top of me.

"Tori?" I heard the most beautiful voice id ever heard say to me for the second time today that id run into someone. At the sound of his voice my eyes flew open from when id scrunched them shut as I made contact with the floor. "we need to stop meeting like this you and I" he said as he laughed and pulled me to my feet.

I couldn't believe it. It was HIM! But what was he doing here. Wait there was something that I was obviously missing.

"what are you doing here?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"I'm your new roommate. Didn't you read the signup sheet?" he said grinning at me again in that all too adorable way he seemed fond of doing.

Hold the phone just one minute I thought. I couldn't remember what he said his name was earlier because I was way too busy staring at him. But I'm pretty sure it wasn't Beckett. It was something shorter.

"I thought I was living with someone name Beckett? You're not Beckett" I said trying to get my head together to make coherent thoughts.

"I am Beckett" he said laughing at my obvious confusion. "Beckett Oliver to your service" he said giving me an overly dramatic fake bow.

Ok this year was definitely starting off with a bang! I get to go to this amazing school and i get to live with this amazing guy. Who seemed not only really nice but also was drop dead gorgeous, i mean i could literally feel my knees going weak again just staring at him.

"so ah pretty cool place" I muttered to him as I kept my eyes trained on the ground trying to hide the blush spreading across my face from that ridiculous yet slightly heart melting bow.

"yeh I know, I had this room last year but my old roommate moved away and you were the only new student this year so they just out you in here to make it easier then moving everyone else around" beck said as he opened the door to my room. " you already seem a lot cleaner then rex" he said as he laughed and moved past me to his own room to start un packing his things.

Tori old pal, I said to myself. If you mess this up with the amazing school and the amazing guy with the soul sucker girlfriend I will die of shame.


	4. Chapter 4

Shower Capers

stayed in my room for the rest of the afternoon. After the moving van arrived with all of my things, I was kept pretty busy setting the rest of my things up and putting stuff away. But although my hands were kept busy, my thoughts never strayed far from the gorgeous guy in the next room singing along to the radio.

By the time 5:30 rolled around I thought it was about time I started getting ready to go have dinner with Andre. I collected my toiletries and headed for the shower. There is nothing like a long hot shower to end a day just nicely. The water was amazing and I could still hear beck's music so I sang along to all the songs I knew as I washed my hair and body.

After stepping out of the shower, drying my body and towel drying my hair I suddenly realised that with my focus having been on beck. I had completely forgotten to bring a change of clothes with me before I came into the bathroom. So very quietly and sneakily I cracked open the door an inch to peek out and make sure beck wasn't in the kitchen/dining room area before I made a mad dash for my room. Thankfully my room was before his and noting his absence in the living area I wrapped my towel more firmly around myself and legged it for my room.

I ran through the living room and started down the hall. I was almost home free when beck came out of his room focused completely on the class schedule he held in his hand. And once again we almost collided. However in my haste to not fall over once again I grabbed the wall to stabilise myself and much to my complete horror my towel fell off.

At my yelp of sheer embarrassment beck looked up from the schedule he was engrossed in and was surprised to be standing face to face with yours truly.

There we were. Staring at each other in the middle of the hallway. Me completely naked and beck in such a state of pure shock his gaze seemed to have frozen on me. I don't remember ever being this humiliated in my life.

I quickly bent down to fetch my towel and wrapped it around my so tightly it almost hurt. I didn't know what to do next. I desperately wanted to disappear into the sanctuary of my room so I can die of humiliation in peace. But beck was standing in the middle of the hall blocking my room. 'Calm yourself Tori'. I said to myself. Make a joke out of the situation, lighten the mood and move on.

'So'. I began. 'Still an improvement from your last house mate?' I asked Beck. Peeking up at him from underneath my eye lashes and tried not to blush.

Having effectively snapping beck out of his trance. He looked me straight in the eye with an astonishingly straight ad serious face and said.  
'Rex was a short little man, with an unbelievably hairy back. Bigger boobs then any girl in this school. And breathe so foul it could curdle milk'.

Absolutely confused at this point I wasn't sure if that was a yes, I was an improvement or a no, he preferred rex.  
'So what you're saying is that Rex was an alarmingly handsome man I couldn't compare even on my best day?' I asked Beck. Trying to keep him distracted from the fact that I was naked and only slightly fishing for some inkling of what he actually thought of me.

Beck smiled at me, looked me dead in the eye. Then let his gaze travel down the full extent of my body and all the way back up with an ever present glint in his eye and grin on his face.  
'Tori my dear'. He said it was I can only assume was a horrible attempt at an accent. Which one, I wasn't actually sure.  
'Very few people compare to you'. And with that he brushed past me, smiling one last time as he turned to face me and closed the bathroom door with him on the inside and me still standing speechless in the hallway.

I went into my room, shut the door and checked the time. If I didn't hurry I was gonna be late to meet Andre. I threw on a pair of my favourite jeans and a strapless top. Through on a pair on my most comfortable boots and applied my makeup. One last look in the mirror told me I was presentable and with that I grabbed my handbag and headed out into the living room where I found Beck lounging in one of the chairs.

'Nice to see you all dresses Miss Vega' he said to me with a chuckle. Getting up from his seat and stuffing his phone and wallet in his pocket. 'Heading down to dinner?' he asked after seeing my only response to his comment was a low chuckle and my cheeks reddening from the blush spreading across my face.

'Yeh, Andre said he'd take me over and show me around. Are you coming over as well?' I asked him thankful for the change of subject. Most guys wouldn't have let it go as easily as he did. It was a true act of character doing that for me. It just concreted every feeling I had about him being a really decent guy. Unfortunately for me he was still someone elses guy.

'Yeh, I'll be over soon. Jade said she'd meet me here and we'd go over together.' Beck answered as he checked the clock on his phone. The look on his face told me that she was late.

I started to ask him if he wanted me to wait for him, even though it would make me late instead, but a loud banging on the door interrupted me.  
I opened the door both ready to let the person banging inside and for me to go outside and downstairs but the look on jade's face when she saw me stopped me right in my tracks.

'What the hell are you doing here?' the queen of mean herself spat at me as she shouldered her way past me and into the room. 'Beck what the hell is this thing doing in your room?' she directed at my roommate.

Oh this was so not good. I thought about just leaving and letting them fight it out but I was kinda frozen in place equally by my fear of the queen of darkness and the awquardness of the situation.

This was shaping up to be an interesting first day indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

Alphabetical Improv.

I couldn't believe that within my very first day at this school I had already acquired an enemy. Thinking of my few short encounters with jade made me start to miss my old school. I was so caught up in thinking about what the students from my old school would be doing right about now. Well for them it was still holidays. School didn't start yet for a couple days. They'd probably be at home eating dinner with their families or hanging at everyone's favourite pizza place 'Toni's'. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I barely registered the fight going on between beck and jade until the bitch herself was standing right in front of my.

'You may live here, but if I so much as catch you looking at beck, I will make your life here absolute hell. Never forget Worm that this is my school, that is my boyfriend and around here, we play by my rules.' Jade practically spat at me before pivoting on the spot, grabbed beck and pushed her way out the door. Ok now I was well and truly terrified and even a little pissed off.

Dinner with Andre that evening practically flew by. And before I knew it we were entering the elevator and pressing the buttons for our individual floors.  
'Looking forward for your first class tomorrow? Sikowitz is a great teacher. A little weird though, but you'll get used to it after about the 10th time he comes into class through the window.' He said chuckling to himself.

I liked Andre, I could see us being great friends here.  
'yeh im excited to get in and really see how things work here, its gonna be much different to my old classes'.

Before I could go any further the elevator doors opened at Andre's floor. We said our goodbyes and I was left alone in the elevator for the ride up to the top floor. When I got to beck and my apartment I discovered it empty. He was obviously still out with jade. I hoped she hadn't killed him after the uncomfortable scene here earlier. And with that on my mind I curled up on my side and went to sleep.

The next day was my first day of actual class and as André warned my Sikowitz had his own very unique way of teaching. And within my first lesson I found the best way to extract revenge on jade for being so cruel to me. When the class was asked for volunteers to play an Alphabet improvisation exercise, I hastily volunteered myself, beck, jade, Andre and Cat. And so the game began.

Tori: Please go take a shower.  
Jade: Quit telling me what to do.  
Beck: Relax, girls. Let's all try to get along.  
Cat: Totally!  
Sikowitz: Cat, your line had to start with the letter S.  
Cat: Oh, my life's the worse!  
Sikowitz: Here's a piece of candy.  
Cat: Yay! I love candy!  
Sikowitz: All right. André, letter "S" to you.  
André: Uh, something just bit my toe!  
Tori: Turtle! That turtle just bit his toe!  
Jade: Unbelievable that you're even here.  
Beck: Very immature of you to say that.  
André: Uh-  
Sikowitz: Come on, André! W!  
André: What if the turtle bit my toe bone?  
Tori: X-rays are the only way to find out.  
Jade: You should shut up.  
Beck: Zap! I just healed your toe with my magic finger.  
André: Thanks.  
Sikowitz: André, your line had to start with a letter A. Get out!  
André: Aw, I just got my toe bone fixed.  
Sikowitz: Tori, letter "A" to you.  
Tori: Aliens are the ones that can heal toes by finger zapping.  
Jade: By the way, [blows a raspberry at Tori].  
Beck: Correct, I am an alien.  
Sikowitz: Ooh, a twist!  
Tori: Don't hurt me! Please?  
Jade: Even though she's extremely annoying!  
Beck: Fainting...'cause I can't breathe...your Earth's air.  
Tori: Gosh, it fainted!  
Sikowitz: Excellent! Tori and Jade, keep going! The next letter's H!  
Jade: Hey why don't you jump over that cliff over there?  
Tori: I think you should.  
Jade: Just where did you come from?  
Tori: Kangaroos.  
Jade: Lousy animals, kangaroos. They're awkward and dirty.  
Tori: Maybe they've learned from you.  
Jade: No one talks to me like that.  
Tori: Obviously someone should.  
Jade: Please run in front of a bus!  
Tori: Quite obnoxious of you to say.  
Jade: Really?  
Tori: Sure was.  
Jade: Thanks!  
Tori: Up your nose I see boogers.  
Jade: Very clever.  
Tori: Wish you thought of that?  
Jade: X marks the spot I'd like to punch!  
Tori: Your finger smells weird!  
Jade: Zero is what you are on a scale from one to ten.  
Sikowitz: And back to the letter A!  
Tori: As if I care what you think!  
Jade: Better watch yourself.  
Tori: Can't take it?  
Jade: Don't push me!  
Tori: Eat your pants!  
Jade: No you eat your pants! Wait!  
Sikowitz: Sorry Jade! The next letter was-  
Jade: F! I KNOW!

I Can't believe I Had done it. I had beaten Jade. Beaten her at her own game and boy did it feel good. But the game wasn't over yet.

André: Hey, the alien's moving!  
Sikowitz: Keep this thing going!  
Tori: Get up alien!  
Beck: Head feels dizzy.  
Tori: I know what will make you feel better.  
Beck: Jumping jacks?  
Tori: Kiss me.  
Beck: Little weird. Let's do it. 

And with that Beck bent his head down to mine, cupped my face and kissed me.

Words cannot describe how I felt in that moment. His soft lips against mine. My heart was beating so fast and as longs as our lips were pressed agasint the others I couldn't form a single coherent thought. But all to quickly the kiss was over. He looked me in the eyes and smiled at me. As if he knew the exact effect he had on me. Man I Loved this school!

The rest of my classes passed by rather uneventful. And by the time I got back to my dorm that afternoon I was well and truly exhausted. I did my home work. Had a shower. Went online to order some groceries to be delivered the following afternoon. Then picked up a stack of take out menu's out on a movie and curled up on the couch as I flicked through them and tried to decide what I felt like for dinner. I most definitely wasn't going down to the dining hall tonight. I figured I'd angered jade a fair bit with the stunt I'd pulled today. Maybe it was best to give her some time to calm down.

I was still in that same position. Curled up on the couch and undecided what was for dinner when beck came in. Boy did he look tired.

'Long day?' I asked him as he came over, picked up my feet, sat down on the couch and then placed them back on his lap.

'You could most definitely say that.' He answered as he rubbed both hand over his face. 'Jade's been on my back all day after what happened in class. She's convinced there's something going on'. He said warily before taking the menu's out of my hand and started looking through them himself. 'I guess you weren't interested in going to the dining hall to face her then either?' he asked me with a slight smile at the corner of his lips.

'yeh, I figured it was a good idea to let her calm down a bit before I granted her with an opportunity to kill me'. I said to him only half jokingly as the credits of the movie I hadn't realised had finished starting rolling. ' I figured I'd order in instead and have a quite one, feel like joining me?' I asked him. Truthfully I was aiming for friendly and polite but I was so hopeful he would say yes that I'm sure he could hear it in my voice. None the less he agreed to a night of movies and the decided upon Chinese takeout.

This day sure was starting to look up.

4


	6. Chapter 6

Movies and close Encounters

'ok so what do you feel like watching?' beck asked me as he handed me my fried rice and sorted through a stack of movies. 'Comedy, drama, action or horror?'

I couldn't help but laugh at the evil grin he gave me as he held up wolf creek in front of his face covering everything up to his eyes, peering at me over the DVD case.

'Horror I guess it is then, but I must warn you, where as I do love a good horror, they scare the absolute shit out of me!' I chuckled at him as I drew the blanket covering the couch up over me as far as I could whilst still being able to eat my Chinese.

'yeh well that's ok, if you start screaming like a little bitch I'll just cover your face with a cushion so I can still hear the movie' beck grinned at me over his shoulder as he placed the disk into the DVD player then headed back over to the couch.

'beck! I do not scream like a little bitch!...it's more of a childish whimper' I replied grinning up at him and smacking him on the arm for good measure.

After that we went quiet for most of the movie. Eating and quietly freaking out in silence. I managed to get right up to the part where he has the girl tied up in the shed before completely loosing it and freaking out.

'No….no….no.. .no. ahhh!' I yelled as the image on screen got a little to gruesome and horrific for me to take. I just about threw what was left of my food over my shoulder and jumped into becks lap I was so scared.

I was so preoccupied on my own terror that I barely notice as beck slid over so he was sitting right next to me and wrapped his arms around my torso.  
'sshhh Tori, it's just a movie. You're ok. Everything's ok. I've got you'. He whispered as he rubbed little circles on my back with hand and stoked my hair with the other.

And just like that it was if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I wasn't scared anymore. My mind went blank and all I could think was holy shit. Becks holding me. My own Greek god is actually holding me against him..! words could not describe the warm and fuzzies I got in that moment.

I decided to take full advantage of the situation I had found myself in, so I lent my head against his chest and rested into him for the rest of the evening.

That night's sleep was undeniably the best sleep I'd had in my entire life! Beck and I stayed up so late watching movies and talking that we'd fallen asleep together on the couch! He was lying along the back of the couch and I was pressed up against him with my head on his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around me so that I wouldn't fall off.

How on earth did this happen? I mean, not that I'm complaining or anything, but the last thing I remember was sitting through an array of horror movies. Not that I really noticed which ones because after that first incident in wolf creek where I just about completely shit myself, beck never once let me go. Maybe it was just me but it was like I was comforting him as well.

Anyway, so here I am, barely daring to breathe in case I wake him up. Oh My God! What would jade do if she barged in and saw us like this? I mean I had to admit it did look really suspicious. But as longs as I was wrapped in becks arms I was definitely not going to complain.

I'd been laying here on the couch enjoying the warmth radiating off beck for the better part of 15 minutes before I felt him start to stir next to me.

Oh Shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! What the hell am I going to do when he finally fully wakes up and finds me hear laying on his chest and him having his arms around me. I mean seriously, if someone walked in now we would look mighty suspicious to say the least.

'Ok be calm Tori' I think to myself. You can either pretend to still be asleep or you can man up and face however it is he is going to react. I mean seriously what could he possibly do? He could either get up and push me away. Or he could stay exactly as we are and wait for me to wake up. The latter being what I hoped for but definitely expecting the first.

I felt him arch his torso slightly in a stretch as he began to really wake up and I decided to do the first thing I could really think of. Play possum. Yep here I am, snuggling on a couch with my personal roommate Adonis himself and I, Tori Vega am pretending to still be asleep just out of the hopes he won't completely reject me and I will get to spend a little more time in this guys wonderful arms.

Becks arm shifted from around my waist and I literally stopped breathing. This was it. The moment of truth.. He was going to push me away and things are going to be awkward with is for the rest of the school year! I could feel my chest aching with the thought of never being able to do this again.

But he didn't push me away. Instead of getting up like I thought he would do. He instead used the hand that had been around my waist just moments ago to stroke through my hair. Beck was playing with my hair?

Suddenly the world stopped and my breathing ceased. This god was wide awake. And voluntarily snuggling with me on the couch. I couldn't help but sigh in content pleasure.

Shit! Now he knows I'm awake! I opened my eyes and the first thing I see is becks big beautiful brown eyes gazing right back into mine. Moment of truth I guess.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" beck smiled down at me without moving at all from the position we awoke in.

"Ah hey, morning to you too. Did you sleep ok?" I asked nervously looking down at his chest not daring to see his reaction to my question.

"Yes actually. I had the best night sleep I've had in a long time. You?" beck chuckled. I hadn't realised how tense I was. But the moment those words left his mouth I felt my entire body relax.

"Well apart from the couch maybe being a few inches too short, yeh I had a really good sleep actually. You make an excellent pillow Mr. Oliver". I grinned at him suddenly feeling like the queen of England. He liked sleeping with me on the couch! And he hasn't tried to push me away yet! My morning couldn't possibly get any better.

"so, as nice as this is. How bout we get up, get dresses and you and I head off campus for breakfast?" beck offered raising a questioning eyebrow at me.

Ok I was wrong. My day just keeps on getting better. Snuggles with beck and a breakfast date? Wow. I mean just…wow.

"Sure" I agreed. "Sounds like a plan".

Leaning up onto my elbow and removing all of my weight so beck so he was able to get up I couldn't stop smiling the whole time. Not only did I have a fantastic view of his but from this angle but he also leant down to help me off the couch as well before he disappeared into his room to freshen up for breakfast.

I cannot believe this is actually happening.


End file.
